Turning Over A New Leaf
Turning Over A New Leaf is the 1st Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 21st overall. Plot Eggplant and a dinosaur racer switches jobs for a day, to see which one has an easy job. Both found out both jobs are awesome. Trivia *This episode is reference to a Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode, Rintoo's New Leaf. *Blueberry Jam does not have motion sickness, but unfortunately got it while riding the dinosaur. Episode (Episode begins inside Eggplant's restaurant. The guppies are watching a dinosaur race on TV.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Wow, this is an awesome race. Which dino do you think is gonna win?" *Blueberry Jam: "I don't know, but I sure hope it's the Allosaurus." *Choco Cream: "Oooh, me too! If he wins, then we'll celebrate!" (The scene cuts to the TV, where the Allosaurus is passing some of the other dinosaurs in the race, bringing it into first place.) *Announcer: "And the winner is, Thornton's Allosaurus!" *Choco Cream: "WAHOO! Thornton's dinosaur won! How awesome is that?!" *Vanilla Cake: "SUPER AWESOME!" *Lolipop Pops: "You know, Eggplant, maybe you should try becoming a professional dinosaur racer." *Eggplant: "Really? Well, I'm more happier being a chef." *Cinnamon Buns: "Being a chef is really cool, but maybe you should try new things." *Eggplant: "Well, I guess you're right. I guess I'll head down to the dino-race track." *Lolipop Pops: "We'll see you there." (Eggplant walks out the door.) *Choco Cream: "You know, I think that chef is onto something. Maybe being a dinosaur racer for a day won't be as bad as being a chef." *Vanilla Cake: "Maybe we should try that." *Choco Cream: "Well, in that case, come on boys." (The scene cuts from black. We cut to the race track, where Eggplant is looking at various dinosaurs that are having a practice race. Choco, Blue, and Vanilla are along with him.) *Eggplant: "Look at all those dinosaurs. Did you boys ever wanted to be a dinosaur racer?" *Blueberry Jam: "I think trying something new might give us a little break from our normal occupation." *Vanilla Cake: "All those dinosaurs running down the track at a fast place...They're running so fast, you can tell who will win, and the joys of fun." *Eggplant: "My time will come eventually!" (Unintentionally, a dinosaur racer comes by and speaks to the guys. It's a light brown lizard named Roarem.) *Roarem: "Is it true? Did I hear you say that you wanted to be a dinosaur racer?" *Eggplant: "Uhhh, y-y-yes, that's right." *Roarem: "Well, glad to meet you. I'm Roarem and I'm just the guy you can talk to. This is my Troodon, Tommy." *Eggplant: "I'm Eggplant, and in case you don't know, I'm a chef." *Roarem: "Wow. What do you do as a chef?" *Eggplant: "Oh, a lot of things! I cook many good things for people." *Roarem: "That's it?" *Eggplant: "Well, I also serve the food to customers." *Blueberry Jam: "He does a lot. I can assure you, he knows everything that goes on as a chef." *Roarem: "Ha! Wow, you sure are busy." *Eggplant: "Well, you know...I thought that after watching a dinosaur race on TV, I decided that I wanted to take break from being a chef, and take the chance to be a dinosaur racer." *Roarem: "Well, being a dinosaur racer is loads of fun, but it requires a lot of taming and training for your dinosaur. Plus, lots and lots of practice." *Choco Cream: "That sounds really difficult." *Vanilla Cake: "And what about you, Roarem? If you could be anything for a day, what would it be?" *Roarem: "Well, I have always want to discover some treasure around the world, but you know what I really, really want to be?" *Blue, Vanilla, Choco: "What's that?" *Roarem: "Riding on a dinosaur." *Eggplant: "Really?" *Roarem: "Yep. I've always wanted to be a chef of a restaurant since I was younger. It's always been my chance to mix or bake some food for people." *Eggplant: "Now that's something I love to hear! Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to switch jobs with me for the day, just to see whether we like them?" *Roarem: "You mean, I be a chef one day, and you be a dinosaur racer?" *Vanilla Cake: "That's exactly what he's talking about!" *Roarem: "Alright, then it's settled." (Roarem and Eggplant each switch their outfits and give them to each other. Eggplant comes out with Roarem's dinosaur racer outfit, and Roarem comes out with Eggplant chef's hat.) *Eggplant: "Well boys, how do you think this will turn out?" *Choco Cream: "With you a dinosaur racer and Roarem as a chef, I'm gonna say it'll go good." *Eggplant: "Oh good. Come on, let's get on Tommy the Troodon." (Vanilla, Blue, Choco and Eggplant checks out Tommy before hopping aboard.) *Vanilla Cake: "Wow, Tommy is some dinosaur." *Blueberry Jam: "I think he's a nice one." *Eggplant: "I think Tommy and I will be good friends until the end." (The scene cuts to Roarem on his way to Eggplant's restaurant.) *Roarem: "I can't believe it. After all these years, I'm finally gonna be a chef for the day. Why didn't I think of this before? This is gonna be a great day! I wonder what I can cook for the customers?" (Roarem arrives at the restaurant. There Loli, Cinnamon, and Sugar just past by.) *Sugar Pie: "I wonder if Eggplant is enjoying his day as a dinosaur racer." *Roarem: "Hey, girls." *Lolipop Pops: "Hi, uhhh..." *Roarem: "My name's Roarem, and in case you haven't noticed, I am a fellow dinosaur racer. I just recently switched jobs with Eggplant for the day." *Cinnamon Buns: "You and Eggplant switched jobs for a day?" *Roarem: "Yes. He's now taking my Troodon Tommy out for a practice run. Well, he's riding my dinosaur for the day." *Sugar Pie: "Riding a dinosaur? Eggplant must be the luckiest chef in Jupiter Town." *Roarem: "Heh, he sure is." *Lolipop Pops: "Alright, then. How good are you at cooking and baking?" *Roarem: "Oh, very good! I've even cooked my own food! And you know what? I'm just gonna enjoy this job. Did we have any customers yet?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Well, no, but we'll be your customers." *Roarem: "Oh, good. In that case, you girls find a seat...and find a meal on this menu that interests you. Until then, I'll start by, uhh...getting the dishes ready." (Roarem rushes into the kitchen. Blue Alicorn walked in and took a seat.) *Sugar Pie: "Hey, Blue Alicorn. Guess what? Roarem is here." *Blue Alicorn: "Roare...Wait, what?! Roarem Saurus? The number one dinosaur race in all of Jupiter? Here, in this restaurant?!" *Lolipop Pops: "He sure is. He and Eggplant switched jobs for a day." *Blue Alicorn: "That must be awesome!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Ohhh, chef Roarem!" (Roarem rushes in.) *Roarem: "Yes, yes? Can I take your order, girls?" *Cinnamon Buns: "I would like a carrot stew, please." *Lolipop Pops: "I will order a taco, please." *Sugar Pie: "And I would like a hot dog, please." *Blue Alicorn: "Oh, chef! I like to order a hamburger, please." *Roarem (writes in a notepad): "Wait just a moment...carrot stew...one taco...one hot dog...and one hamburger. Alright, your orders will be ready in a minute." (to himself) "I wonder how Eggplant is doing on the dinosaur track.) (The scene cuts back to the dinosaur track, where the boys and Eggplant are riding on Tommy, Roarem's Troodon.) *Vanilla Cake: "Wooo! This is awesome!" *Choco Cream: "Really awesome!" *Blueberry Jam: "Um, Eggplant. Can you tell Tommy to slow down a little bit? I think I'm catching motion sickness here." *Eggplant: "Oh, no problem. Tommy, please slow down." (The dinosaur slows down, easing Blueberry's motion sickness.) *Eggplant: "There you go." *Blueberry Jam (sigh): "Thank you. I feel much better. So how do you like your first day riding a dinosaur?" *Eggplant: "So far, I love it. But I wonder how Roarem is doing at the restaurant." (The scene cuts back to the restaurant, where the girls and Blue Alicorn are enjoying their meals.) *Cinnamon Buns: "This is the best carrot stew I've ever tasted." *Blue Alicorn: "I absolutely love this hamburger!" *Roarem: "I'm glad you guys loved it." *Sugar Pie: "Not just the meal, the cooking!" *Roarem: "Ha! Well, I love to hear that! I'm glad you loved my cooking." (Chandelee and Chondoller walk in.) *Both: "Hi, everyone." *Lolipop Pops: "Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet the best dinosaur racer in all of Jupiter, Roarem Saurus." *Chandelee: "It's an honor to meet you." *Chondoller: "I've heard Eggplant and you have switched jobs for a day." *Roarem: "That's right. He's taking my Troodon for a wonderful practice race. I knew that he wanted with be a dinosaur racer for the day. But it takes a lot of practice." *Chandelee: "He sure sounds like he's having fun." *Chondoller: "Anyone wants to check out Eggplant out at the dino race track?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Yes! Yes!" *Blue Alicorn: "Ooh, I wanna go!" *Lolipop Pops: "Yeah. We can see Eggplant be in a race. I hope he wins." *Chandelee: "Let me get Mr Rainbow and we can go." (he runs out) *Roarem: "Well, this is the day Eggplant gets to be in a race, for the first time! I sure hope he's got talent." *Cinnamon Buns: "Don't worry, though, I'm pretty sure he'll be good as he says. You'll see." (The scene cuts to the race track. All of the dinosaurs are lined up at the starting line.) *Eggplant: "I can't believe that I'm actually going to be in an actual dinosaur race." *Choco Cream: "Oh, it's very awesome." *Vanilla Cake: "Look, the other kids...and even Mr Rainbow are here!" *Blueberry Jam: "Let's give them a shout-out!" *Eggplant: "Hiiii!" *Mr Rainbow: "Good luck out there, Eggplant! Show them what ya got!" *Cranberry Pup: "Arf! Arf" *Eggplant: "I will!" *Referree: "Dino racers! Start your dinos!" (The racers get their dinosaurs ready.) *Referree: "On you mark, get set, ROAR!" (The dinosaurs take off in an unexpected pace. T-rex #12 is in the lead.) *Announcer: "And they're off! We see T-rex #12 is now in the lead, but it looks like Allosaurus #5 might have the chance to pass it. We all know who's riding Tommy the Troodon. One time dinosaur racer champion, Roarem Saurus." (one of the officials tells the announcer who's actually riding Tommy) "Oh, uhh, folks. I was just told that Roarem is not in the race this time, but he said it was a chef from Jupiter Town. And that he switched jobs for the day with the great champion." *Eggplant: "How am I doing, Roarem?" *Roarem: "Just fine, my friend. Just remember to keep your eyes on the track, and get you and Tommy in the game." *Eggplant: "Yep." (Eggplant orders Tommy to speed up and pass several of the dinosaurs, almost getting him to first place.) *Chandelee & Alicorn: "Go, Eggplant! You can do it!" *Cranberry Pup: "Arf!" *Blueberry Jam: "How close are we from beating the other dinos?" *Eggplant: "Not that close because we're only two dinos away from first place." *Vanilla Cake: "That's great. Now let's pick up some speed and pass those other two dinosaurs." *Eggplant: "Got it. Tommy, go faster!" (Tommy obeys and once again picks up speed, making him pass the two dinosaurs, bringing him into first place.) *Vanilla Cake: "Awesome! Now you just have to cross the finish line and you win!" *Eggplant: "Yes..." (The boys and Eggplant are in excitement about crossing the finish line. The camera follows Tommy as he easily runs around the track and across the finish line.) *Referree: "Yes! And we have a winner. Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is the chef of Jupiter Town!" (the audience cheers on for Eggplant's win) "What's your name, sir?" *Eggplant: "Eggplant." *Referree: "Let's give it up for Eggplant the chef!" (The crowd cheers for Eggplant one more time.) *Roarem: "Wow, Eggplant, I'm impressed! You're got some racing skills there!" *Eggplant: "Thanks. I gotta say, if it wasn't for you, this would have been my first race. But being a chef is not as bad and you think it is." *Roarem: "And being a chef is fun and all, but I'm more happier riding on Tommy." (Tommy nuzzles him gently) "And what do you say, my friend? Wanna switch back?" *Eggplant: "Yep." (Eggplant and Roarem switch back to their regular selves.) *Roarem: "Well Eggplant, it was nice knowing you, my friend. But Tommy and I must get back to the race course. You'll never know when the next race is." *Tommy: "Rrrah..." *Eggplant: "Ha! Well, see you later." *Roarem: "Yep. Come on, Tommy." (he and his dino walk off) *Mr Rainbow: "Eggplant, you were amazing in that race. I can't believe you won." *Mrs Galaxy: "I gotta say, I think you were terrific out there." *Eggplant: "And it was my first time too." *Vanilla Cake: "And we can explain it all in one word." *Eggplant: "What's that?" *All: "Awesome!" *Eggplant: "Oh, you guys! (Everyone laughs as they walk away.) End of episode.